


Something You Will Not Forget

by mukes_lovechild



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bully Michael, M/M, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukes_lovechild/pseuds/mukes_lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your chest glows when you make eye contack with your soulmate for the first time. Everyone knows that.</p><p>Luke didn't expect his soulmate to be the person who hates him. </p><p>Michael didn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something You Will Not Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm on Facebook and Tumblr for too long.
> 
> Title stole from a Drowning Pool song. (I forgot the name. Oops.) :)

Luke dreaded going to school, he either got put in a locker or got a swirly from Michael Clifford, the cutest boy in school. 

Michael got used to doing this to him, not that he like it, he just had to prove he wasn't a coward to Ashton.

~

"He hates me." Luke explained to Calum.  
"I doubt it." Calum tried to reason with him.  
"He shoved me in three lockers today."  
"New record!" Calum said trying to lighten the mood  
"Not funny Cal."  
"Ya, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."  
"Its fine. Hey, are you coming over today to study?"  
"I can't today, I have a date with Ash."  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Cool, bye."

~

"So, what'd you do to him today?" Ashton questioned.  
"Put him in three lockers." Michael said smugly.  
"Dude, I was talking to Cal the other day, and he said that you doing that really fucks with him."  
"Oh," he stopped for a second, thinking of how it affected Luke "well I can't really stop without causing something to happen now."  
"Well you could you know, what if you did stop? He would be a lot happier."  
"Yeah, I guess I might slowly stop, you know, slow enough to not cause any suspicion." Michael had confessed to Ash a few months ago that the only reason he did it was to be near Luke, the boy with the piercing blue eyes. "So Ash, we gonna smash some shit later?"  
"Nah, got a date."  
"Calum?"  
"Of course!" A grin quickly spread across his face. "I'll see you tomorrow though."  
"K., see you tomorrow."

~

Months passed and Michael did what he said he would. He only gave Luke a short swirly once a week. Some weeks he didn't even do it at all.  
He could tell that Luke wasn't as depressed as he had been, he was still quiet, but seemed to be happier.

Luke often wondered what he did to Michael to make him hate him this much. Did he say something? If so, what? He didn't know, he was doubtful of if he'd ever know.

~

Luke had just got out of his gym class, and was still in the locker room when the bell rang, he knew that was risky.

Just as he was about to leave . . . Michael walked in.

"Oh hey Hemmings' "  
"Um... please... don't do anything."  
"But, that wouldn't be any fun." Michael smirked "I'm gonna do something you will not forget."

Luke hoped it wouldn't be anything too harsh.

But just then, Luke looked up at Michael. Straight into his eyes, for the very first time. The brilliant blue-green of them shocking him.

And without realizing it, his chest began to glow.

"You son of a bitch." Michael blurted out  
"What?" Luke was worried. What did he do?  
"Your chest you dipshit."  
"Wha- wait your chest! My chest! . . . NO! This cannot be happening. You can not be him."

They were speechless. The worry and anger that they felt instantly vanished. Replaced with awe, and confusion.

"Well, I've never heard of the soulmate thing get it wrong."  
"Neither have I." Luke said sheepishly.  
"So . . . you wanna grab a coffee later?" Michael turned bright red  
"If you explain to me why you had such a hatred for me."  
"Yeah, okay, deal."

~

Three years passed. They got everything worked out, and share an apartment in a small town in Australia. Away from everyone. On their three year anniversary, Michael proposed.

~

"I do" Luke said.  
"I do" Michael repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Love ya,  
> Mukes_lovechild


End file.
